Behind the Armor
by Venus Of Love
Summary: The scouts get new classmates at school. Are they friend or foe and why were they sent by Serenity to help them fight their new enemy? Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors
1. New Faces

Behind The Armor  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Sailor Moon and Ronin Warrior crossover. I'm having the Ronin Warriors a bit different in age.  
  
Ages:  
  
Minako/ Sailor Venus (16)  
  
Lita/ Sailor Jupiter (16)  
  
Raye/Sailor Mars (16)  
  
Amy/ Sailor Mercury (16)  
  
Serena/ Sailor Moon (16)  
  
Ryo (16)  
  
Rowan (16)  
  
Sage (17)  
  
Kento (16)  
  
Sai (17)  
  
The scouts get new classmates at their high school? Are these boys friends or foes? And what special powers do they posse? And will it help the Sailor Scouts with their new enemy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: New Faces  
  
The mist moist the air as Minako tried to look around. Everything around her was pitched black.  
  
'Where am I?' Minako thought to herself as she took a step forward.  
  
'What am I doing here?'  
  
Minako walked around not knowing where she was going.  
  
'I got to get out of here' she thought as she took out her henshin pen.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
Minako transformed into Sailor Venus as her transformation lit the dark atmosphere.  
  
When Venus opened her eyes she saw a faint glow from a distance.  
  
'What's that?' she asked herself as she made her way towards the glow as it became brighter and brighter.  
  
When she was close enough to see what the light was she saw figures with their backs turned. They were different colors of red, green, orange and light and dark blue.  
  
"They're armors" she breathed as she took a step closer.  
  
But she stopped dead when one of the warriors turned their heads. It was the royal blue armor who held a face of a young boy.  
  
His hair was dark blue as his eyes held the same color.  
  
She let out a gasp but soon everything around her blacked out.  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"  
  
Minako slowly opened her eyes as she stared at her alarm clock. The red 6:00 a.m. light flashed on it as the annoying beeping sound in her ears.  
  
"Huh" she moaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up from her bed.  
  
"Well good morning Minako." Artemis greeted as he walked into her room.  
  
Minako slammed her hand on the alarm to stop the noise.  
  
"Artemis, don't tell me you changed my alarm clock again" Minako asked a bit pissed at her white guardian.  
  
"It's the only way Mina. Besides, you have been going to school late these days. You don't want a bad impression on you do you?"  
  
"Artemis, school doesn't start till 8." Minako groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.  
  
'Strange, what was the dream?' she asked as she felt her cat jump on her bed.  
  
His light weight was on her stomach.  
  
"Minako. you say this all the time but when it's time to go I find you sleeping. Get up" the cat ordered  
  
"You don't understand. Today Luna and I made a bet. We're going to see who can get you girls to school first. You or Usagi. Now come on!"  
  
Artemis moved his claws to take a hold of the blanket but Minako held her grip.  
  
"Artemis, don't be annoying" Minako grumbled.  
  
But Artemis still didn't impede. He was able to grab hold of the sheet again but Minako moved her arm, making him fly across the room.  
  
"Artemis!" Minako shot up when she realized what she did.  
  
Luckily, Artemis landed on his four legs.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing I'm a cat huh" Artemis asked.  
  
Minako sighed as she softly said "sorry."  
  
"It's ok Minako but now get out of bed and get ready for school."  
  
The white talking cat soon left her alone in her room to get change.  
  
'Hum. that dream. And that boy. Who could he and those other guys be?' she asked herself as she got her shower ready.  
  
After filling her bathtub with warm water she got in to ponder on her thoughts a bit more.  
  
Usually at 6:30 Minako would still be in dreamland; but since Artemis woke her up she was on earth.  
  
She got herself into a comfortable possession as she soon dozed off in the bathtub. Her head resting on a towel as she leaned back on the tub.  
  
"Minako!!"  
  
Minako opened her eyes slowly as she heard the voice coming from the outside of the bathroom doorway.  
  
"What is it Artemis?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Minako, you've been there for a half an hour. Get out!!" the white cat screamed.  
  
"What?! A half an hour?!!!"  
  
Minako jumped out of the tub quickly grabbing a towel.  
  
"Shit, now my skin's getting all pruned." Minako whined.  
  
She quickly opened the bathroom door to see a worried Artemis at the door.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I kinda slept" Minako said giving him a smiled as the white cat made an anime fall.  
  
"Oh Minako. just get dressed" the cat sighed as he hung his head low with exasperation.  
  
The cat left again as Minako grabbed her school uniform from the closet and placed it on her bedside. She grabbed her hairdryer and a comb from her dresser and began to do her hair.  
  
Once her hair was finished she lay on her bed and fell asleep again.  
  
"MINKO!!!!!!!!"  
  
The voice was louder this time; making Minako jump from shock.  
  
"WHHHATTT?!!" Minako asked screaming from fright as she landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Oh god Mina. how many times do I have to come in and fined you sleeping?" Artemis asked as he shook his head.  
  
Minako climbed back up on the bed as she stared at the cat.  
  
"Sorry Artemis, I'll get ready" Minako said as again Artemis left the room.  
  
Minako put on her uniform as she again plopped on the bed.  
  
"So tired. sleepy, sleepy, sleepy" she mumbled as she soon closed her eyes again and went to dreamland.  
  
Artemis was pacing the living room of the apartment as he waited for his master to come out.  
  
"Where is that girl? It's already quarter to eight." Artemis said out loud as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
"She better not be sleeping" He thought frustrated as he stormed towards Minako's room.  
  
The night before, Artemis and Luna made a bet. If either one of them could get the girls to school on time first, the other feline would have to do whatever the other guardian said.  
  
'Man and I can't afford to be Luna's slave for a week' Artemis thought bitterly as he moved the door open.'  
  
His temper rose at the sight. Minako was silently sleeping as her hair was still messed up and her shoes were still missing.  
  
"MINKOOOO!!!!!" Artemis shirked as Minako's eyes shot wide from shock.  
  
"All right, all right" she answered hastily as she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.  
  
"Minako, it ten minutes before school!!!" Artemis yelled.  
  
"I know I know Arty. chill" Minako said as she started to put her hair up in a half ponytail with her favored red bow.  
  
"What do you mean chill?!! My freedom depends on you!!!" He screeched.  
  
Minako was done in a minute as she grabbed her school bag and ran to the kitchen.  
  
She grabbed a toast from the table and grabbed her lunch.  
  
"You'll never make it on time! And then I'll have to be Luna's slave forever!!!" Artemis babbled at the blond scout.  
  
"Don't worry Artemis. Don't forget, I'm a champion at P.E. I'll reach the school in no time if I run. See ya Arty!"  
  
Minako shut the apartment door behind her as she ran to the stairs.  
  
She always did think taking the elevator was slower then using the stares to get to school.  
  
"Fuck, I am going to be late" Minako cursed as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Five minutes before the bell rings. Great" she said sarcastically.  
  
Minako started to pick up speed as she zoomed pass everybody on the sidewalk.  
  
She was going to fast that she wasn't able to stop when she saw a couple of boys in front of her.  
  
"AHHH!! Watch out!!" She screamed when she braced herself for the blow.  
  
One of the boys spun around quickly hearing the scout's yell.  
  
"Huh" he gasped when she bumped into him, making them both fall on the floor.  
  
Minako felt a great force push her backwards as she landed on her butt.  
  
"Ow" she winced.  
  
The person she bumped into also fell backwards as his friends gathered around him.  
  
"Rowen, you ok?" a raven haired boy asked as he held a helping arm to the fallen boy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok" Rowen answered as he got up and stared the fallen schoolgirl.  
  
"Excuse me miss, you ok?" the boy asked as he held a hand out to her.  
  
Minako looked up to let out a gasp. The boy looked awfully familiar.  
  
He had a very cute face with blue hair and mysterious blue eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah -- I'm ok. Sorry" she said faintly as she took his hand.  
  
She blushed at how handsome he was.  
  
"No need to be sorry, its ok" he said giving her a warm smile.  
  
Minako blushed again.  
  
"Well umm-- I have to go. Bye" she said as she ran past him and his friends, who she thought were also shockingly handsome as their friend.  
  
'Such hotties' she thought.  
  
But she again regained her pace heading to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey babe, wait! You left your lunch" the purple haired boy called to the running blond girl.  
  
But she didn't hear as she soon disappeared through the crowd.  
  
"Hum-- poor girl-- she's going to starve all day" the blond boy said after hearing Kento's call.  
  
Kento turned to Sage.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But hey that's ok" Kento said, licking his lips.  
  
He started to open the bag.  
  
"Don't even think about it" a light brown haired boy said as he slapped the muscular boy's hand away from the bag.  
  
"Give that to me Kento" The raven haired boy ordered as he took hold of Minako's lunch bag.  
  
"Hey give that back Ryo! And Sai don't hit me!" Kento yelled at the older boy.  
  
"Well if you're going to be eating other people's food then you deserved it idiot" Sage answered.  
  
Kento gave the taller boy a death glare.  
  
"Hum. her names Aino Minako" Ryo said as he read the label on the bag.  
  
"Nice name. It suits her perfectly" Rowen commented as he looked over his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I guess this means we won't have to look far" he said to the others as he stared at the path the orange scout ran to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami and Makoto waited outside of the school playground.  
  
"Any sign?" Ami asked her tall brunet friend.  
  
"Nope. I don't see Usagi or Minako anywhere" Makoto answered as she looked around for her two blond friends.  
  
She was sitting on a tree to get a better look.  
  
'Man this is going to be a tight one. If Minako and Usagi end up reaching school at the same time I mean' the green scout said to herself.  
  
She peered out into the sidewalks again when she soon a saw a blond girl with a red ribbon heading their way. Smoke was behind the girl as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Hey, Minako's here" Makoto told the blue haired girl from bellow.  
  
"My, this is the first Minako was able to reach school before the bell rang" Ami commented.  
  
"Hey guys" Minako panted as she reached them.  
  
She was breathless as she plopped on the floor at the wall, next to where Ami was standing.  
  
"Congregations Minako. You made it first before Usagi." Makoto said happily as she jumped off the tree branch.  
  
She gave her wheezing friend a pat on the back.  
  
"Looks like Artemis wins" she said  
  
"Is it me or does everybody know about this deal Artemis and Luna made?" Minako asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh no. Raye and Usagi don't know about it. Luna and Artemis asked if we could see who reached the finish line first" Ami answered.  
  
"Oh" escaped Minako's lips as she gained her breath.  
  
"AAHHH!!!!"  
  
The three girls jot their eyes forward to see a pigtailed girl heading their way. She too left dust behind her tracks as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Serena, you made it" Makoto yelled as she went to greet her friend.  
  
"Am I late?!!!" She asked as she was close to them.  
  
"Nope, the bell will ring right about-- now" Minako answered her moon princess as she watched her stopwatch.  
  
Soon enough the school bell rang as the students soon entered the school building.  
  
"Man. Luna is going to kill me" Usagi whined as she and her friends entered their classroom.  
  
Makoto and Ami were explaining to her the bet Luna and Artemis made.  
  
"I know. Now she has to be Artemis's personal slave for a week" Makoto said as she took her seat.  
  
Usagi whined at the taller girl's statement.  
  
"Well. I just hope something exciting happens today. School is always boring" Minako said as she slumped on her seat.  
  
"I know what you mean" Usagi answered as she yawned.  
  
"Come on guys, school is very interesting" Ami said turning to face her friends.  
  
Her seat was in the front of the row so whenever she would talk to her friends she would have to spin around.  
  
"Yeah, only for you Ami" Minako answered.  
  
The teacher soon entered as he quieted the classroom.  
  
"Ok class, today we have a surprise for you. We have a couple of new students.  
  
The room gasped as they became exited.  
  
"Hum. I wonder who they could be" Usagi whispered to Minako since she was the closes to her.  
  
Minako just shrugged as she placed her eyes again on the teacher.  
  
"Please welcome Ryo Sanada, Kento, and Rowen Hashiba." The teacher said as he motioned the students to enter.  
  
Minako gasped when she saw them.  
  
"Hello, it's a pleaser to meet you all" the boy named Ryo said.  
  
"Same here" Kento said as he waved.  
  
The boy Rowen just bowed slightly to the class.  
  
Minako could hear some of the girls giggle and talk about their new classmates' attractions while the boys got jealous.  
  
"Ok, why don't you boys find a seat while we begin class" the teacher said as he turned to get his books ready for the lesson.  
  
"Hey Ryo, come seat with us" one of the girls waved for them.  
  
Ryo just smiled as he went over to the calling girls and took a seat.  
  
Kento found a seat in the way back while Rowen was left looking for a seat.  
  
A couple of girls called him to seat with them and Ryo but he didn't take it. He spotted a certain seat besides a very familiar blond girl.  
  
Rowen went to take the seat next to Minako as she watched him cautiously.  
  
Minako kept her eyes on his handsome face as he placed his books on the empty desk and took his seat.  
  
"Hey, nice meeting you again" he said as he gave her his winning smile.  
  
Minako blushed as she felt like melting with his charming grin.  
  
"Hi" she said meekly as Usagi eyed them confusedly.  
  
"This yours by any chance?" The blue haired boy asked as he placed Minako's lunch bag on her desk.  
  
"Yeah it is. Thanks a lot" Minako said as she took the bag and placed in her desk.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if you can show me and my friends around the school later on?" Rowen asked Minako when the teacher turned his back on them.  
  
"Um-- sure" she said shyly.  
  
"Great" Rowen said as he again gave her a smile and turned back to the teacher.  
  
Minako didn't turn away thought. She just stared at him while he listened to the teacher's lectures.  
  
"Huh" she said softly as she soon recognized him.  
  
His features were the same. The blue hair and eyes.  
  
She gasped as she stared at him wide eyed.  
  
'He's from my dream' she thought suddenly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? What ya think? Review and tell me. If I at least get 5 reviews then I'm sure I'll continue this fic. Oh and just to let you know, Rowen is a total hotty. My god I love him. Such a cute guy. Man! Why do hot guys have to be anime people? 


	2. The Mysterious Warriors

Behind The Armor  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: Minako gets a dream about five boys in different colored armors. On her way to school the next day she bumps into five boys. At school she finds out that the five boys she bumped into on the way to school were actually her new classmates at her high school. While Rowen seat next to Minako she realizes that he was the boy in her dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Mysterious Warriors.  
  
All day Minako kept her eyes on the gorgeous blue haired boy next to her. She couldn't believe that he was the boy in her dreams the night before.  
  
"Minako, are you ok?" Makoto asked as she tapped the blond girl's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, of course I am" Minako reassured as she turned her attention to her three scout friends.  
  
It was lunch time and Minako, Makoto, Ami and Usagi were seating at their table in the cafeteria.  
  
Minako had been watching Rowen as he, Ryo, Kento and two other taller boys were lining up to get their lunch.  
  
Her three friends have noticed her and were a bit worried.  
  
"Hey Minako? Is something wrong with you and that new guy, Rowen?" Usagi asked as Minako turned to face her friends again.  
  
"What? Of course not" Minako answered.  
  
"Then why are you always staring at him and have such a distance expression all the time?" Ami asked.  
  
"Um. well. how can you not stare at him? He's so. um. attractive" Minako said trying to cover up her actions.  
  
"Yeah you guys. Those guys are total hotties. How can you not even look at them?" Makoto asked as she turned around the watch the boys.  
  
"One of them even reminds me of my old boyfriend" she giggled as she stared at a particular boy.  
  
It was the taller boy that had blond hair that covered one of his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you do have a point. They are cute" Usagi said as she had hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Usagi, I'm surprised! What ever happened to Mamoru?" Ami asked.  
  
"Nothing happened to Mamoru. It's just that with him going to America again it really gets lonely here, you know what I mean?" Usagi answered.  
  
Ami sighed as she shook her head. But she didn't say anything.  
  
Minako wasn't listening to any of her friends' conversations. She was busy watching Rowen.  
  
'I wonder why he was wearing an armor in my dream' Minako asked herself.  
  
She snapped out of her daze when she saw Rowen looking at her.  
  
Minako blushed a deep shade of red as Rowen motioned for his friends to fallow him to their table.  
  
"Hey, mind if we sit with you girls?" Rowen asked Minako, who was sliding down in her seat.  
  
"Um. uh. yeah" she stuttered.  
  
Makoto, Usagi and even Ami were blushing at the five boys.  
  
Rowen slid in besides Minako and Makoto while Sai went in after him. Sage and Kento went in Ami's and Usagi's side while Ryo sat at the head of the table.  
  
"You must be Minako." Sage said to Minako across the table.  
  
He was sitting opposite of her.  
  
"How did you know?" Minako asked the tall boy.  
  
"I saw it on your lunch bag. I see Rowen gave it back to you already" he said as he was referring to her lunch in front of her.  
  
"Yeah" she said.  
  
"Well my name's Sage and this is Sai. I'm sure you already met Kento, Ryo and Rowen since they're in your room." Sage introduced as he pointed at Sai.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Minako said as she shook Sai's hand.  
  
"Oh and meet Makoto, Ami and Usagi" Ryo introduced the older tow boys to Minako's friends.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you" Makoto said blushing as Sage smiled and shook her hand.  
  
Kento was sitting besides Usagi as he peeked at her food.  
  
"WOW! You've got some lunch there" he said as he saw Usagi's lunch tray filled with cookies, cakes, a sandwich, chocolate milk, and an apple.  
  
Usagi blushed as she smiled.  
  
"I know. I love to eat. Makoto made it for me" she told the purple haired boy.  
  
Kento looked at Makoto across the table.  
  
"Hey, mind if you make me lunch sometime?" he asked.  
  
Makoto laughed lightly as she nodded.  
  
"Sure, just tell me what you want and I'll do it" she managed to say.  
  
"Alright! Today's my lucky day" he said as he pulled up his uniform sleeves and took out a paper and pen.  
  
"Ok I want a chocolate cake like Usagi's, sushi, gingerbread cookies. hum. what else?"  
  
Kento rubbed his chin as he used his imagination to think about food.  
  
"I know, have Makoto make you her special pizza. It's the best" Usagi suggested as she started to get hungry at the thought.  
  
"Yeah!!!!! Pizza!!!! Make pizza" Kento agreed.  
  
"Gee Kento, go easy on the girl. She can't make you all that" Sage said as he took the list away from his friend.  
  
Kento tried to grab it back while screaming "HEY! GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
"It's ok. I can do it if I start tonight" Makoto reassured as Sage and Kento stopped to listen to the brunet girl.  
  
"Oh, ok" Sage said as he tossed Kento his list back.  
  
Kento gave him his death look as he then resumed to his list with Usagi.  
  
While Kento and Usagi wrote down what Makoto should make for lunch and Sage always commenting on how much Kento ate, Sai, Ryo and Rowen were talking to Minako and Ami.  
  
"So you're going to take us on a tour around here?" Ryo asked as he drank his coke.  
  
"Yeah, Rowen asked me to" Minako answered meekly.  
  
"Hey you know you're really shy." Sai commented as he laughed at her manner.  
  
Minako blushed deeper at the remark.  
  
"He didn't mean it in a bad way. In fact I like it when you blush" Rowen stated.  
  
"Oh, thanks" Minako said as she smiled at Rowen.  
  
Ami just listened to the conversations as she kept glancing at Sai every now and then. Once Ami gave him another peek Sai caught her in action.  
  
"You're really quite. Don't worry, I'm not going to bit" Sai said jokingly at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Oh, um. I" she began but the bell rang and it was time for school again.  
  
"Well. see ya later Ami" Sai winked at her as he took his tray with Sage and headed off to their class.  
  
Ami blushed as Usagi teased her.  
  
"Hey, it looks like someone's got a thing for you" she joked laughing lightly.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about you and Kento?" Ami shot back.  
  
"Shhh. he's right there!!!!" Usagi said covering her friend's mouth as she glanced at Kento to make sure he didn't hear anything.  
  
Luckily he didn't. He was busy finishing his food and Ryo's lunch as well.  
  
The rest of the day Minako was still thoughtful about her dream but was more relaxed around the five boys.  
  
When she passed the hall she saw Sai and Sage waking to their next class.  
  
"Hey Minako. What's up?" Sage asked waving at the blond from her locker.  
  
"Hey guys. Nothing much. You?" She asked.  
  
"Um. well. we're lost" Sai said.  
  
"Oh. Well let me help."  
  
Minako finished getting her books as she told them were the science room was.  
  
After Math class was gym. On the way to gym Rowen stopped her and her friends asking if he, Ryo and Kento could walk with them. Since they had no idea where the gymnasium was located.  
  
She agreed as Makoto, Usagi and Kento walked ahead talking about food. Minako walked with Rowen and Ryo behind.  
  
"So what do you guys do in P.E. class anyway?" Ryo asked Minako.  
  
"Well we usually play sports" Minako explained.  
  
"Sports? I hope we play soccer" Ryo said as he then went ahead to talk to Kento about sports.  
  
"I like your friends" Minako observed.  
  
"Gee thanks. Your friends are pretty cool too" He answered as he laughed lightly.  
  
'He's so cute when he smiles and laughs' Minako thought to herself.  
  
To Ryo's disappointment, the class played basketball at P.E. But he was fairly good at it since he made two shots.  
  
When the bell rang, indicating that school was over, Minako ran quickly to her locker as she went to get her school bag.  
  
"Minako, you want to go see Andrew at the arcade today?" Minako heard Makoto's voice say.  
  
Minako turned around to see Ami, Makoto and Usagi heading her way.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys but I'm kinda busy this afternoon. But I'll talk to you guys later ok. Bye"  
  
Minako dashed through them as she headed down the hall. She was scolded by a teacher for running so she had to walk instead. But she walked very quickly.  
  
"Minako?" the three girls asked to no one in particular as a sweat drop fell from their heads.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what she had to do that was so important other then us?" Usagi asked her two friends.  
  
"I think she's going to give the five boys a tour around the school" Ami answered as she recalled the conversation Minako had with the boys at lunch period.  
  
"What? And she didn't have us to help her? Dam it I wanted to help" Usagi complained.  
  
"Yeah, that means I get to be around Sage" Makoto thought happily as the girls headed to the school exit.  
  
"Oh Makoto" Ami sighed as she shook her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako ran to the school yard as she saw the five boys hanging near a tree waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" she managed to say as she panted.  
  
"It's ok" Rowen greeted her.  
  
"Where're you going to show us first Minako?" Kento asked as he had his hands on his head.  
  
"Well. how about the auditorium first and then we can work our way up" Minako suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go" Ryo said as he jumped off the tree with Sage and headed to the school building again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye's grip tightened around her school suitcase as she headed to her grandfather's temple. The sun was almost setting as it lit the sky with a red and orange glow.  
  
'Man. nothing exiting ever happens around here' Raye thought boringly as she left her school.  
  
She went to a different school then her friends since she went to a private school. Raye always thought her school was the dullest school ever. Minako and the others always had the new kids in their high school. For example, the Starlights, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki Kou.  
  
Raye passed by a jewelry shop as she stared at the diamonds rings. Sighing she recommenced her walking.  
  
"AAAAHHHHAHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Raye spun around quickly as she ran towards the scream.  
  
'What could that be' she thought as she finally reached the source of the noise.  
  
She gasped when she saw a boy her age holding a small girl on the collar.  
  
"Hey drop her right now" Raye ordered.  
  
The boy turned to her as he dropped the girl. He had red hair as his eyes were pitched black.  
  
To Raye's surprise he shot out a black shadow from his palm as it landed near hear. The shadow formed into a black shadow dog with razor fangs and blood-shot eyes.  
  
He growled as he leaped at Raye.  
  
"AAhhh!" Raye screeched as she jumped out of the way.  
  
She ran into an ally, away from the red haired boy's view as she took out her henshin pen.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
Raye turned into Sailor Mars just as the shadow dog found her.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
The flame shot at the beast as he howled in pain. Soon the shadow turned to dust.  
  
"I have to get the others" Mars said lowly as she took out her watch communicator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Andrew" Usagi said joyfully as she leaned on the counter.  
  
The older blond waved as he entered from the storage room.  
  
"Hey girls. What's up?" he asked as he saw Ami, Usagi and Makoto at the counter.  
  
"Nothing much. Just came to get a drink" Usagi said as she laid out her money from her skirt pocket.  
  
"The usual right?" Andrew asked as he took out a glass.  
  
"Hum, hum" Usagi answered as she finished fishing in her pouch.  
  
"Hey, where's Minako? You guys always come here together" Andrew asked when he noticed the other blond missing.  
  
"Oh she's back at school showing some really cute guys around" Makoto answered as she took her drink from him.  
  
"Oh, that's nice of her"  
  
"Yup. and I think one of the boys have a thing for her" Usagi said gossipingly.  
  
"Oh Usagi, grow up" Ami said.  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"  
  
"Huh?" Makoto asked as she took out her communicator from her school bag.  
  
She ran to a booth not far away from her friends so Andrew wouldn't see the small device.  
  
Usagi and Ami watched closely at their friends as she talked.  
  
"Raye? What's the matter?" Makoto asked the raven haired girl as she came into view.  
  
"Get over here on South Street! NOW!"  
  
Raye soon signed off leaving the confused scout. But Makoto snapped out as she ran to the others taking them both by the hand.  
  
"We have to go. Now" she said as she, Ami and Usagi left the puzzled Andrew.  
  
But Usagi went back and gulped her whole drink down as she said a quick bye to Andrew and ran after her friends.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-up!"  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter soon dashed out of a nearby ally as they headed to South Street.  
  
"Mars!" Mercury gasped when she saw her red scout friend being attacked by a black shadow dog.  
  
"AAhhh!!! What is that thing?!!!" Sailor Moon shrieked when she saw the creature.  
  
"I don't know but right now I know it's going to be toast" Jupiter answered as she got ready to use her attack.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
Her attack destroyed the beast as it turned to ashes on Mars.  
  
"Ewe" Mars said as she dusted herself off from the ashes.  
  
"You ok?" Mercury asked as she helped her friend up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" the raven haired girl said as she stood up.  
  
"Not for long" a deep voice said from above.  
  
The scouts shot their heads up to see the scarlet haired boy.  
  
"Huh? Who's he" Jupiter asked as the others gasped.  
  
The boy raised his palm as he shot out ten shadow forms. Each turning into a shadow dog like the last one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako led the way as she showed the boys where the gym locker-room was located.  
  
"Wow, you can fit a car in here" Ryo commented as he looked inside the wide locker.  
  
Minako laughed lightly.  
  
"It's wide so you can put your gym clothes and other sport gears in" Minako explained.  
  
"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed. I bet I could fit Kento in here" Sage said as he looked in another empty locker.  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!! Are you calling me fat?!!!" The big purple haired boy asked furiously.  
  
"If it tacks the cake" Sage said coolly.  
  
"Why you!!!"  
  
Kento jumped the older boy as they soon got into a fight.  
  
"Brake it up you two! We don't need any babies in this room" Ryo said as he held Sage and Sai held Kento.  
  
"Sorry" Rowen apologized to Minako for his friends' behavior as she just giggled at the scene.  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"  
  
Minako looked down in her bag as she heard the sound.  
  
"What's that?" Rowen asked also hearing it.  
  
"Oh um. what sound?" Minako asked.  
  
Rowen just looked at her mystified.  
  
"Um. I have to go get something, be right back."  
  
Minako darted out of the room as Rowen was about to go after her when he heard a loud crash from behind.  
  
He turned to see the Sage trying to fit Kento in a locker while Ryo and Sai tried to stop him. A sweat drop fell from Rowen's face.  
  
Minako ran into another room; away from the five boys; as she took out her watch communicator.  
  
"Yeah?" she spoke into it as she saw Mercury.  
  
"Minako. come quick" Mercury said barely.  
  
"What? Where?" the blond asked, worried for her friends.  
  
"South Street, you got to come quick."  
  
Mercury's face soon disappeared from the screen.  
  
"Mercury? Mercury?!!"  
  
Minako gave up as she put her communicator away.  
  
'I got to help them' she thought as she raced out of the room; heading towards the door.  
  
"Minako?" Rowen asked when he saw her pass the locker-room.  
  
But she didn't answer or even turn back. She kept running until she ran out of the back door of the school.  
  
'What the? Where is she going?' he asked quietly.  
  
He returned to his friends as they still fought.  
  
"Kento! Sage! Knock it off!" he yelled at his two friends.  
  
They stopped as all four of the boys turned to Rowen.  
  
"Huh, where's Minako?" Sai asked.  
  
"I don't know. She just ran off somewhere" Rowen answered.  
  
"Wait, do you think she could be--?" Ryo stopped as he stared at his five friends as they stared at him back.  
  
"We got to go and help them. Come on" Sage said as he went out of the door.  
  
His friends fallowed as they soon ran out of the school building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hope I'm not too late' Minako thought as she took out her henshin pen and ran into an ally.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
Venus appeared as she ran out, heading to South Street.  
  
When she arrived she saw Mars fighting three scary looking dogs as Mercury was escaping three others. Sailor Moon was behind Jupiter for protection as Jupiter fought four.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice doggy, good doggy" Sailor Moon coxed at the wild things as they growled at her and Jupiter.  
  
"Supreme Thunder Crash!"  
  
She hit one but the other three leaped at Sailor Moon.  
  
"AAhhh!!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed as she covered her head.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The chain smashed all of the three dogs as they turned to dust.  
  
"Sailor Venus" Sailor Moon screeched as she jumped for joy.  
  
She was on top of a building where the dogs couldn't see her.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Venus shot her laser beams at the rest of the shadowed dogs as they turned to ashes like the others.  
  
"Venus" Mars and Mercury said at the same time as their face lit up with a smile.  
  
They were deeply happy to see their leader.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Venus asked them from above.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot" Jupiter said giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"It's no time to rejoice"  
  
Venus looked up to see the red haired boy hovering in the sky.  
  
"Huh, who are you?" she asked.  
  
The other scouts looked up as well as they tried to listen to the mysterious boy.  
  
"My name's Malice. You're destroyer" the boy said.  
  
"I have been waiting a long time in meeting you ladies. Now that I have I will kill you all."  
  
"I don't get you. What were you doing to that little girl?" Mars asked.  
  
"She's wasn't human. Just one of my shadow spells to get your attention. I've noticed that you only appear when there is danger" Malice answered.  
  
"You've got one thing right. We do appear only when there is danger. But you won't kill us" Jupiter spoke as she raised her hands to use her attack.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
The boy disappeared and appeared again as the attack missed.  
  
"Pitiful" he ridiculed as he raised his hands.  
  
"I'll show you what real power is!"  
  
A huge dark form departed from his open palm as it landed near Sailor Jupiter and the others. The shadow turned into a monster that was ten times the size of the ordinary looking dogs.  
  
"AAhhh!!!!! RUN!!!!" Sailor Moon shrieked as Mercury, Mars and Jupiter separated from the creature.  
  
Malice snickered as he was amused by the scouts' actions.  
  
"That's not funny!!" Venus yelled as she leaped at him.  
  
She did a side kick, aiming for his side, in the air but Malice dodged as Venus landed on the building roof again.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus cried as her attack headed towards the evil boy.  
  
Again she missed as he vanished away from the attack.  
  
"You got to do better then that Venus" he mocked as he shot out two black light energies at the scout.  
  
"Flare Up Now!"  
  
A voice appeared out of nowhere as the two black light energy was swallowed by fire as it soon faded away.  
  
Venus looked shocked for a moment and so did Malice.  
  
"Iron Rock Crasher!"  
  
To the scouts surprise the huge shadow was injured as it was smashed.  
  
"Arrow Shockwave!"  
  
The shadow soon disappeared as the scouts looked around for the source of the attack.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Yo, up here!"  
  
Malice and the scouts shot their heads up to a higher building as they saw five figures.  
  
They soon got a better look as they saw five boys in different colored armors. Red, Green, Royal Blue, Sky Blue, and Orange.  
  
The four scouts gasped as Venus knew exactly who they were.  
  
'It's them' she thought.  
  
"Who are you?" Malice asked.  
  
"We're the Ronin Warriors" the one in the red armor answered.  
  
"Ronin Warriors what? No matter, you soon will be dead" Malice said as he shot out a hug black ball of energy at them.  
  
"We'll see about that" the one in the green armor said as the five soldiers jumped out of the way.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!" the light blue armored boy yelled as his attack dissolved the energy.  
  
Malice sneered as he sent another attack out of frustration.  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!"  
  
The green armored boy shot out an energy that conquered the light again.  
  
"Fine. You may have won this battle but the war has just begun" the enemy scuffed.  
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with" he said turning to Venus on the other roof.  
  
Malice soon disappeared as a black light swallowed him making him vanish into thin air.  
  
"Wow" Jupiter whispered.  
  
One of the boys, Rowen, landed on the roof were Venus was.  
  
"You ok Venus?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Yeah" Venus said timidly.  
  
"Rowen?" she soon asked.  
  
The other scouts looked at each other with confusion as the other Ronin Warriors were surprised.  
  
"How did you know Minako?" he asked stunned.  
  
"Huh, how did you know my name?" Venus asked perplexed.  
  
"We were sent to help you" Rowen said smiling at the blond.  
  
"From your queen, Serenity"  
  
The five warriors joined Rowen as the scouts breathed at what they heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. For the people that reviewed, thanks a lot. You're the reason I only wrote this. Hope I didn't disappointed you Chibi Shinimegami about the paring with Usagi and Sage. Well I'll start the 3rd chapter soon. Bye 


	3. Information over dinner

Behind The Armor  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: The scouts become friends with the new five guys at school. But when the scouts are attacked by a new enemy Malice, five warriors appear and help them. Only Venus knows who they are. But what do they mean by Serenity sent them to help the scouts?  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Information over dinner  
  
Venus stood dumfounded.  
  
'How could have Queen Serenity send them if she's dead? And why?' Venus thought.  
  
"I don't understand. Queen Serenity died a long time ago. Now her daughter's the queen" Mercury spoke to the Ronin Warriors, who were on the roof with their leader, Venus.  
  
"Well - your queen is dead but her soul is still alive. She came to our world begging us to help you girls. She said something about Sailor Pluto seeing the future and that you guys would die. I guess that's why she sent us" the red armored boy spoke.  
  
Jupiter, Mars and Sailor Moon went to join Venus and the Ronin Warriors. When Mercury realized she was the only one alone she went after her fellow scouts.  
  
"Let me guess - Ryo right?" Venus asked as she studied the raven haired boy.  
  
"Huh, how did you know?" Ryo asked shocked.  
  
"And how did you know it was Rowen" Sai also asked.  
  
"I had a dream about you guys. I don't know why but I dreamt about Rowen and the armors you guys are wearing" Venus explained as the rest of the scouts stared confused and shocked at the same time.  
  
The orange boy snickered as he elbowed Rowen's shoulder.  
  
"Hey dude, she dreamt about you" he said as a blush spread across Rowen's face.  
  
"And you must be Kento, Sai, and Sage" Venus said pointing to the rest of the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"Amazing" Sage, in the green armor, breathed.  
  
"Wow. Kento?!" Sailor Moon soon shrieked as she jumped out of the four baffled scouts.  
  
"Yup - pretty awesome huh Usagi?" Kento said as he beat his armor chest.  
  
"Cool! I should have known it was you!" she said.  
  
"So Makoto, Ami, and - what's the other girl's name again? Oh yeah - Raye are Jupiter, Mercury and Mars" Sai confirmed.  
  
"Impressive" Mercury giggled.  
  
"Wait, tell us more about Queen Serenity" Mars said turning to Ryo.  
  
"It's a long story but if we go get a bit to eat I'm sure we can talk it over" Rowen suggested.  
  
The four scouts turned to Venus for an answer.  
  
"Agreed" Venus said shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh but you guys will have to pay" she quickly added as she and the other scouts ran off to transform into their normal self, leaving the Ronin Warriors in a shock term.  
  
"Man --- those girls got us there" Sage complained.  
  
"Who has money?" he asked the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It started a long time ago. When a man and women gave birth to a child. They named him Kento."  
  
"Kento, not that far back! They want to know when their queen appeared to us. Not your life story!" Sage yelled at the purple haired boy.  
  
"What? I thought it would be interesting" Kento said innocently as he took a bit of his hamburger.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors were in the Crown-Arcade to get a bit to eat. Ryo, Rowen, Minako, Sai, and Ami went into one booth while Raye, Kento, Usagi, Makoto and Sage went into another. And yes this was a very long booth. Makoto made sure they got the longest in the arcade dinning section.  
  
"I'll tell the story" Ryo volunteered.  
  
"After defeating the Dynasty, we were able to relaxed and enjoy our free lives again. But then one day a bright light appeared to us as a woman emerged."  
  
"That's my mother" Usagi interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. She clamed her name was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdome and she had the same hair style as you." Kento answered Usagi as he finished his burger.  
  
"Another one here" he called to Andrew as he wanted seconds.  
  
"Well I think I'll continue" Ryo said a bit irritated.  
  
"She explained that she wanted our help for something. She talked about you guys and told us your purpose in Tokyo and of your past battles with enemies. But then she clarified that one of her scouts, I think the gatekeeper of time, saw your future."  
  
"That's Sailor Pluto" Raye reacted.  
  
"Right, Sailor Pluto. Well anyway she said that the Sailor Scouts, which are you girls, were going to have a new enemy appear out of nowhere. Pluto told your queen that his name was Malice."  
  
"Yup, that guy earlier said his name was Malice too" Makoto consented.  
  
"I know. Your queen told us he was going to kill you girls the first time he met you. Which was just a few hours ago." Ryo added.  
  
"Wow, so you mean that if you guys didn't show up we would have gotten our ass kicked?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Most likely" Kento answered as he sneakily took a French Fri from Sage's plate.  
  
"Hey" Sage snapped as he saw Kento popped it in his mouth.  
  
"What? It was just lying there?" Kento coolly answered.  
  
Sage shot him a serious glare as he covered his food from Kento's view.  
  
"So then you guys went to earth to help us" Ami said as she started to put the information together.  
  
"Yup. Your dead queen teleported us to Tokyo to go look for you girls. When we did we'd had to keep a close eye on you all. And we had to protect you from that evil kid, Malice." Rowen answered.  
  
"And to our luck we bumped into Minako this morning on the way to the school Queen Serenity said you girls went to" Rowen added as he looked at Minako.  
  
"Wow, I guess being late can be very helpful at times" Minako said jokingly.  
  
"I wonder why I don't run into cute boys on my way to school" Usagi asked to no one particular as Kento was looking at her food.  
  
He had given up on Sage's plate and had moved on to the pigtailed girl's dinner. He reached for her bread but she grabbed it instead and popped it in her mouth. He gave her a crushed expression as he watched her munch on his so close food.  
  
"If Malice didn't get to kill us this time - what about the next time we meet?" Minako asked everyone as Ami, Raye, and Makoto stopped to think.  
  
The five boys were thinking too but Kento's mind was more on the princess of Venus's food. He tried to grab her burger but Rowen grabbed his wrist before he could get any closer.  
  
"Don't even think about it buddy" Rowen said giving him an annoyed expression.  
  
"Fine. Geez, people these days. They don't want to share with a hungry boy." He grumbled.  
  
"How can you still be hungry? You just had three burgers, two milkshakes and a whole bunch of fries. What more do you want?" Sai asked.  
  
"And don't forget, we have to pay for all this" Sage added.  
  
"Whatever" Kento said fumingly as he turned his head away from the boys.  
  
"Oh cheer up Kento. I know; what if you and I shared a burger?" Usagi asked him.  
  
Kento's face lit up as he had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Sure!" he answered as Usagi giggled.  
  
"K. Hey Andrew. One more burger here please" Usagi called to Andrew as he nodded and went to prepare it.  
  
"All I can say is that each Ronin Warrior here will have to watch out for a scout" Ryo answered Minako's question.  
  
"In that case, I'll watch over Usagi" Kento volunteered as their burger soon arrived and Usagi cut it in half.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I was keeping an eye on you would you Ami?" Sai asked the blue haired girl.  
  
"Of course not. I would be delighted to have you watch over me." Ami answered; smiling at him.  
  
"And I'll have Makoto" Sage said as he peeked at the burnet besides him.  
  
"Great" she cried as she was filled with excitement inside.  
  
'I can't believe Sage is my bodyguard' Makoto thought happily.  
  
"And you wouldn't mind if I was your night and shinning armor would you Minako?" Rowen asked teasingly as Minako laughed at the joke.  
  
"I'd be honored" she answered.  
  
"I guess that leaves you with me -- um -- Raye right?" Ryo asked a bit confused with her name.  
  
"Yes it's Raye but I don't need any protection thank you very much" Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh really? Then why did you need your friends to come and help you when you first met Malice?" Ryo asked; not impressed by the girl's attitude.  
  
"Humph" Raye said snobbishly as she crossed her arms and ignored the other raven haired.  
  
"So Rowen will keep an eye on Minako, Sai with Ami, Makoto with Sage, Kento with Usagi and I'll take care of the snob here" Ryo said as Raye shot him an angry glare.  
  
"You better take that back" she said but got no reply.  
  
"Ok, that takes care of that. Now let's go see that bill" Sai said as Andrew came up to their table and handed the bill to Sage.  
  
Sage opened it unhurriedly, dreading to see the cost, as he had one eye open and the other tightly closed. When he reached the price he was about to faint.  
  
"OH MY FUCKIN GOD!!" he screeched as he threw the check to the others.  
  
"What is it?" Rowen asked as he grabbed the diminishing paper and peeked at it.  
  
Ryo and Sai peeked over his shoulders.  
  
"AHHH!!!" they screamed as if the check was a demon.  
  
"$175.00!!! How can this be?!!!!!" Rowen asked traumatized.  
  
Ryo took the check as he looked at it over and over. He then snatched his eyes at Kento.  
  
"You pig!!! You didn't tell us you ordered eight hamburgers!!!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"What? When I went to the bathroom I saw Andrew and began to imagine him bring me food. I couldn't resist ok" Kento said, trying to cover up his actions.  
  
Minako took the check from Ryo as she and the girls peered at it.  
  
"Look, it says that five more hamburgers were eaten" Raye said staring at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, what did you do?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well--- when I went to play the Sailor V game with Kento, he had food with him. I wanted to eat too you know" she explained.  
  
"Oh you meatball head!! Now the boys will have to pay all this!!!" Raye said smacking the check into Usagi's face.  
  
"Calm down guys-- we'll think of something" Minako said trying to calm her friends.  
  
"So are you guys ready to pay?" Andrew asked as he reached their table.  
  
"Oh, hey Andrew-- um-well-it appears we have a problem" Minako said as Andrew understood.  
  
"Well I can't let you guys off this time. My boss is in today and if I did it would be the tenth time I let you guys get away without paying" Andrew said to the young customers.  
  
Minako sighed deeply as the Ronin Warriors went crazy in the background.  
  
"Dam it! What're we going to do now?!!!" Sage asked banging his fist on the table.  
  
"There is one way" Andrew answered the other blond boy.  
  
The scouts and the warriors looked up at the boy as they had hope in their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I swear to god you're going to die before this night is over" Sage said furiously at Kento from his possession.  
  
Andrew's great idea was for them to work their way out of it. Washing and drying the dishes and cooking was the work.  
  
"I vow the same promise" Ryo and Rowen said shooting their eyes at the purple haired boy.  
  
"Well its better then-- then-um" Kento said trying to think of an example.  
  
"Then what?" Sai said crossly.  
  
"Oh forget it" Kento said as he threw a towel at the counter from frustrating.  
  
He, Usagi and Ami were drying the dishes while Minako and Rowen washed them. Makoto and Sai were putting away the leftover food while Raye, Ryo, and Sage had to mob the floors of the whole arcade.  
  
"I hate this" Usagi whined.  
  
"What are you talking about? You got us into this in the first place" Raye said briskly.  
  
"All I can say is that this is the worst time I ever had while going to dinner" Minako said lifelessly as she gave Ami a dish to dry.  
  
"I totally agree" Rowen answered as they worked to pay for their meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry Raye fans about having Raye a bit snobby in this chapter. Although she can be snobbish at time. Don't get me wrong, she's one of my favorites of the inners. But don't worry; she'll soon lighten up to Ryo later in the chapters. 


	4. Dates and Demons

Behind The Armor  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: The Ronin Warriors explain to the scout why they are in Tokyo and why their dead queen, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdome sent them to help the girls. They go eat the Crown Arcade while talk about what Queen Serenity said. But get a big surprise when they receive the bill. With Usagi's and Kento's appetite, the bill reached $175.00. The gang then had to stay and wash, dry the dishes and clean up the arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Dates and Demons  
  
The school bell rang as class was over.  
  
"Alright!! School's out" Kento said contentedly as he boosted his books on his shoulders and walked out of the classroom with Usagi close behind.  
  
Makoto and Ami were almost at the door too as Minako was getting her books ready.  
  
"Yo, I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to go check on that other girl" Ryo said as he walked up to Minako and Rowen's desk.  
  
"Alright bud, just remember to keep your cool with her ok" Rowen reminded.  
  
Ryo sighed as he let out "I'll try."  
  
"Well, see you later. Bye Minako."  
  
Ryo soon left the classroom as Minako and Rowen got their books packed and walked out.  
  
"So what're you planning to do today?" Rowen asked the blond beside him.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I'm kinda tuckered out since last night we were at the arcade really late." Minako answered as she went to her locker.  
  
Rowen leaned on the other lockers as he watched her get her school bag and talk to her at the same time. Minako quickly noticed how sexy he looked at his position.  
  
He held his books near his side as the other hand was in his uniform pocket. His royal blue bandanna was on his forehead as his hair held its messy look. Although this made him look even sexier.  
  
"Oh, ok. So you're planning to go to bed?"  
  
Minako quickly snapped out of her trance as she tried to answer him correctly.  
  
"Don't know. I might. Why?" Minako asked as she was finished getting her books packed in her bag.  
  
They headed to the school exit when she closed her locker door.  
  
"Well I was hopping maybe we could do something" Rowen said kinda shyly.  
  
He wasn't really into asking the girls out since the girls would usually come to him. He had been waiting for Minako to ask him out but for some reason she hadn't yet.  
  
Secretly she was planning to ask today but she fell asleep in class so she forgot all about it. So this question really made her day.  
  
"Really? You want to spend time with me today?" she asked as her eyes sparkled.  
  
"Sure, although I don't really know were to go since I'm new here and everything" Rowen answered.  
  
"I know just the thing. Let's go get ice cream at the parlor and then go for a boat ride at the lake" Minako suggested as she took Rowen's hand and dashed to the direction of the ice cream parlor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo sat on the school wall outside as he waited for the fiery scout. Raye's school ended fifteen minutes later then his high school so he was able to reach it before she came out.  
  
After the bell rang a few minutes ago he saw a raven haired girl walk out of the school building with some school friends.  
  
As Raye walked out she quickly spotted Ryo on the wall as he waited. Her two friends also noticed him too as they giggled and talked about him.  
  
"Hey, what a hank" one of Raye's friends said to the small group.  
  
"I know he's totally hot" the other giggled as Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get a lift you two. That boy there is a bastard and he'll always be one so don't waste your time on him" she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh Raye, you should get a life. How would you know anyway?" the girl who first talked asked.  
  
"Cause he's here for me now got to go. Bye" she said fumingly as she walked over to the Ronin Warrior.  
  
When Raye reached Ryo he greeted her as he forced a smile.  
  
"Hey" he politely said to the red scout.  
  
"Humph" she said as she just walked away arrogantly.  
  
'Bitch' he thought as he jumped down the wall and fallowed her to wherever she was heading.  
  
'Something tells me this is going to be a long day' he thought irately as he watched the back of girl's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A chocolate fudge ice cream sundae and a caramel ice cream sundae please" Minako ordered as the waitress wrote the menu down and then went to fetch it.  
  
"Yum, a chocolate fudge ice cream sundae is my kinda thing" Rowen said blissfully as he rolled up his school uniform sleeves and got ready for the treat. He licked his lips in the process.  
  
Minako giggled at his actions.  
  
"I see I made a good choice in coming here" she said.  
  
"Yup and then we're going to go for a ride around the lake right?"  
  
"You got it" Minako said giving him a smile as the waitress soon came back with their sundaes.  
  
Rowen quickly finished up his ice cream as Minako was still on hers. He was tempted to take her treat and shove it in his mouth but felt guilty if he did. Besides, this was a date.  
  
Minako slowly ate her ice cream as she stared at Rowen. She could see the glimmer in his eyes for the craving of her food.  
  
She chuckled inside as she started to play with him. Minako slowly put another spoonful of ice cream as she let out an 'hmmm'.  
  
"This is really good Rowen. The best I ever tasted. Yum." she said teasingly as she saw Rowen squirm in his seat.  
  
"You're so cruel Minako" he said giving her daggered eyes.  
  
"I know I am" she answered as she hovered her spoonful of ice cream in the air.  
  
"You'll pay for this" he breathed as his hand turned into a fist.  
  
He tried his best to control himself from grabbing the spoon and her bowl of ice cream sundae.  
  
"Oh? How?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Not sure yet but I will think of something" Rowen said.  
  
Minako giggled lightly as she popped the spoon in her mouth.  
  
"I just love torturing boys. But since you're cute I'll let you have some of mine" she said gleefully as Rowen blushed.  
  
She took Rowen's spoon from his bowl and dug it in her sundae.  
  
"Dig in big boy" she said, laughing hysterically at the blue haired boy, who had instantly divided at the ice cream.  
  
Once they were finished, Rowen paid and they headed to the park.  
  
"I'm guessing I'm rowing huh?" he asked as Minako took the passenger seat on the boat.  
  
"Of course. You don't expect a vulnerable girl like myself could row this thing did you?"  
  
Rowen chuckled as he got into the boat.  
  
"The way I saw you fight that guy last night sure doesn't look like vulnerable to me" he said as he took hold of the pedals.  
  
"Well that goes to show what happens when guys mess with Aino Minako" she said blissfully.  
  
"I see, so I guess I don't need to bodyguard you after all" Rowen answered as he smiled at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
The video game had a "Game Over" blinking on the screen as Usagi whined.  
  
"NOOO, and I was so close" she complained  
  
"Ha, ha. My turn" Kento said going in front of the Sailor V video game machine.  
  
Kento, Makoto, Usagi and Sage were at the Crown Arcade again. They stopped by after school to get a small snake to eat. After using all of Makoto's savings on the food, Kento and Usagi dashed off to play the Sailor V game.  
  
"How can two people use $50.00 on food?" Makoto asked as she looked in her empty wallet.  
  
"Sorry about my fat friend" Sage said as he felt guilty for his friend's actions.  
  
"I'll pay you back when I find a job though" he added.  
  
"Na, it's ok. I got a job at this bakery a week ago. The manager loved my cooking and gave me a raise." Makoto said as a smile beamed on her face.  
  
Sage smiled back. "That's good. But still, I do want to pay you back."  
  
They were interrupted by Usagi's and Kento's screaming. They turned their heads to see Usagi on Kento's back, as if he was giving her a piggyback ride, and Kento trying to keep the blond away from the controllers as he battled the enemy in the game.  
  
"Usagi! Can't you see I'm playing here?!!" Kento shrieked as he was shot.  
  
"That's not fair! You lost!! It's my turn now!!" The pigtailed girls screeched as she tried to grab Kento's hand away from the controllers.  
  
"AH!!!" Kento let out as the word "Game Over" lit on the screen"  
  
"Look what you made me do!" he said looking up at the girl on his back.  
  
"It's not my fault that you're lousy at the game" she taunted.  
  
"Oh yeah? Look who's talking. You didn't even make it through the first round. And I got to the sixth!" he blabbered.  
  
"Don't rub it in" Usagi said as she smacked him on the head.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" he whined.  
  
A sweat drop fell from Makoto's and Sag's forehead as they watched the two beings brawl on the floor.  
  
"Usagi" Makoto breathed with mortification as she hung her head down.  
  
"Kento! Will you ever grow up?!!" Sage asked smacking the boy on the head, right on the same spot Usagi thumped.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" the purpled haired boy cried as he then tackled the other blond.  
  
Makoto watched as Usagi, Kanto and Sage were quarreling on the floor. Andrew came out of the bathroom as he saw Makoto. He could have sworn he heard Usagi screaming and two other boys yelling.  
  
"Hey Makoto" he greeted the brunet as he then stopped dead when he saw the tree soldiers on the ground.  
  
It was a good thing the four where the only customers Andrew had that day or he would have had to kick them out.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked softly to Makoto.  
  
"Well, Usagi and Kento first fought over the Sailor V game but Sage smacked Kento and got into the fight as well" she said as she turned to the blond worker.  
  
"Oh" he let out as he shrugged and walked away to pick up the phone in the other room. He could barely hear it with all the racket going on in the arcade.  
  
"Ok guys, that's enough" Makoto said as she took hold of Sage's arm and lifted him off the floor.  
  
Kento and Sage instantly stopped as they were dumbfounded. They were not use to having girls lifting them up off the ground as if they were light as a feather.  
  
"Ho.how did you?" Sage began but Makoto finished and answered for him.  
  
"Pick you up? Easy; I'm the strongest out of the scouts and I had training" she said giving him an innocent smile.  
  
She placed him down on his own two feet as she helped her two other friends off the floor. Kento and Sage were still dumfounded as Usagi laughed at their faces.  
  
Makoto giggled too but then her face went serious as she felt a dark force near by.  
  
"What's the matter Makoto?" Kanto asked when he noticed her expression.  
  
"He's close by" she whispered as she looked out the Crown Arcade entrance.  
  
"What?" Sage whispered but he soon felt it too, along with Kento.  
  
Usagi was too scared to fell anything.  
  
Sage and Kento quickly went to their job and went in front of their scouts.  
  
"Be prepared Usagi" Makoto said as she took out her henshin pen.  
  
"Right" Usagi meekly said as she held her brooch.  
  
"CRACK!!"  
  
"SMASH!"  
  
The arcade windows broke into pieces as Sage and Kento blocked the small portions from hitting the two girls.  
  
"NOW USAGI!" Makoto cried as she lifted her henshin pen.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-UP!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon soon stood in the arcade as the two boys beside them were already in their Ronin Warrior armors.  
  
"Wow, that was quick" Sailor Moon commented on the two boys as Jupiter turned to face the shock Andrew, who had just burst into the room.  
  
"AH! What's going on in here?" he asked when he saw the windows shattered.  
  
He then noticed the four warriors.  
  
"Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter" he breathed.  
  
"Yup, that'd be us" Sailor Moon said as she introduced her self.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice and on the behalf of the moon, I'll protect you and your arcade" she said as the moon background appeared behind her.  
  
"Besides, I simply adore your Sailor V game" she quickly added childishly as her fellow friends sweat dropped.  
  
Soon the room darkened as the two scouts and warriors looked around for the source.  
  
A shadow then jumped inside the shop as it formed into one of the beast dogs they fought last night.  
  
"AAHH!!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed as Sailor Jupiter grabbed Andrew out of the way from the creature.  
  
"Quick, get that thing out of here!" she told the others as she jumped out of the way from the beast's blow.  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!"  
  
The attack hit the beast in the back as it growled in pain. It shot its red eyes at the green warrior.  
  
"Hey ugly over here!" Kento called as he and Sailor Moon stood near the exit.  
  
The shadow faced the two when he heard the orange warrior's remark.  
  
"Yeah ugly, I'm talking to you." Kento said again as the beast growled and lunged at them.  
  
Sailor Moon and Kento dashed out of the broken window and into the street as the beast ran after them.  
  
"Why the hell are you having that thing chase us?!!!!" Sailor Moon screeched as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Cause we had to get that thing away from the arcade. Besides, you don't want him ruining the Sailor V game do you?"  
  
Sailor Moon understood as she looked behind them. She let out an annoying scream as she saw the beast catching up to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jupiter quickly placed Andrew down as Sage ran out of the arcade.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about your place." She said as she soon dashed off, leaving the shocked blond.  
  
"Jupiter, call the others. I'll go help Kento and Sailor Moon" Sage said as he leaped on top of a roof and leaped after his friends.  
  
Jupiter took out her watch communicator as she ran after the green warrior.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you bug off?!!! You're fuck'n annoying!!!!" Raye screamed at Ryo as she spun round to face him.  
  
"Now, now. No need to curse" he mocked as he gave her a heated expression.  
  
"Being around you always wants to make me to curse you--"  
  
She was cut short when they both heard screams. Both red warriors jot their eyes up at a tall building roof as they saw Kento and Sailor Moon, who was making the terrible scream, running away from a shadow creature. Sage was not far behind as Jupiter tried to catch up.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Jupiter" Raye gasped as she got Jupiter's attention.  
  
"Huh, Raye, quick. We need your help" the thunder scout called as she ran passed them.  
  
Ryo placed his eyes on the raven haired girl.  
  
"Let's go" he said as he ran into a store.  
  
Raye raised an eyebrow as she rushed after him. To her surprise he ran out the backdoor of the store, leading to an ally. But when she was able to catch up he quickly transformed into his red armor as he jumped into the air, landing on the same roof their friends were just on.  
  
"Hurry up. Don't tell me I'll have to carry you" he said impatiently when he saw her watching in amazement.  
  
Her expression changed into an annoyance when as she gave him a fuming appearance.  
  
She arrogantly raised her henshin pen as she called out "Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
As Sailor Mars, she leaped into the air landing on the roof with Ryo.  
  
"Humph" she mumbled as she passed him, running after her friends.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ryo fallowed suit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami looked around the shelf to find a good book. But for some reason her eyes would dart to the dashingly handsome boy next to her.  
  
Since Makoto and Usagi went to the arcade with Sage and Kento, she decided to go to the library. Sai, the dashingly handsome boy, went with her since he was her bodyguard.  
  
"Did you pick out a book yet?" Sai asked smilingly when he caught her staring.  
  
"Oh, no. Not yet" she blushed.  
  
Sai laughed slightly at her behavior but was cut off when they heard a blinking noise.  
  
"What's that?" he asked looking around.  
  
Ami knew exactly what it was and took out her watch communicator out of her school bag.  
  
The librarian also heard it as she went up to the two.  
  
"Excuse me young miss but do you mind turning that off. This is a library not a playground" she said to the blue haired girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry" Ami stammer as she ran out of the section with Sai.  
  
"And no running" the lady called after them.  
  
When Ami and Sai where able to find an empty aisle the blue scout turned on her communicator.  
  
"Makoto? What's the matter?" Ami asked as Sai leaned over to look.  
  
"Ami, there was an attack from one of Malice's creatures in the arcade. We're fallowing it to the park right now. You got to come quick" Jupiter said throw the screen.  
  
"Ok, we're on our way" Sai answered quickly.  
  
Jupiter left the screen as Ami and Sai ran out of the library.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami cried as she transformed into Sailor Mercury.  
  
When she was done, Sai was in his armor already.  
  
"Let's go" she said as she and her bodyguard raced to the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
The warm breeze blew by the couple as they stayed on the boat. Rowen was able to find a comfortable spot in the middle of the lake as they sat and talked about stuff. After using all the topics for a conversation silence took its place  
  
Minako admired the beautiful environment around her as Rowen admired the beautiful goddess setting across from him. He was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Hey Minako?" he asked, calling the girl's attention.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked giving him her sweet smile.  
  
"Remember earlier we had that talk about you being vulnerable and when you beat Malice. And that you said that it goes to show what happens if boys mess with you?"  
  
Minako nodded as she recalled the conversation.  
  
"Well, if I did anything would you turn into Sailor Venus and kick my ass?" he asked.  
  
Minako thought for a moment.  
  
"Well what where you planning to do?" she asked curiously.  
  
"A kiss" he swiftly answered.  
  
Minako blushed as she thought of it some more.  
  
"Well, would you?" Rowen asked again.  
  
"Mainly yeah. But since you're a cutie, I'll let you live" she said smiling again.  
  
Rowen blushed at her statement.  
  
"So if I was to move up to you and kiss you, you wouldn't bitch slap me?" he asked, hope danced in his eyes.  
  
Minako giggled as she shook her head.  
  
"Nope. I won't slap you." she said firmly.  
  
Rowen smiled as he moved closer to her. Minako stiffened when she saw him about five inches away from her. When he came closer she closed her eyes ready for the kiss.  
  
With both of the warrior's eyes closed, they did not notice a dark figure in the water, heading towards the boat. Just when they were just centimeters away the shadow rampaged into the side of the boat as it shook.  
  
"AH!" Rowen and Minako cried when they both fell in the lake.  
  
"Minako, are you alright" Rowen hurriedly asked as they both were treaded water.  
  
"cough, cough Yeah cough, cough I'm ok" Minako managed to say after swallowing a gulp full of the disgusting water.  
  
"What was that?" Rowen asked when he felt something brush through his leg.  
  
Minako flinched when she felt it pass by her bare legs.  
  
'OMG, the lake is hunted' rang in her mind as she all of a sudden screamed.  
  
The shadow soon jumped out of the water as it transformed into a sea dragon. Minako and Rowen's eyes went wide with fright as both soon screamed again as they quickly turned into chibi forms and jumped out of the water.  
  
Both rapidly swam towards shore as the dragon swam after them. As their foot was on soil Minako raised her hands holding the henshin pen.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
Yellow and light orange colors surrounded the blond goddess's bare body as she transformed into Sailor Venus.  
  
Rowen turned into his Ronin Warrior form as they both faced the shadow dragon.  
  
'He's going to pay for braking my happy moment. Shit, he ruined my kiss with Ronin' Minako gave the dragon flaming eyes as her mind spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mercury" Sailor Moon called the blue scout and warrior as they reached the group.  
  
Sai looked around the park for the shadow creature.  
  
"Where's the demon?" he asked his fellow friends as they shrugged.  
  
"We lost it when it dashed into the park" Jupiter explained.  
  
"Mercury, scan the place for the thing" Mars told the water girl as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"On it" she said as she turned on her visor and mini computer.  
  
She scanned her surroundings as she soon picked up energy coming near the lake not far away.  
  
"Near the lake guys" she shot as her friends darted off to the direction.  
  
When they reached the spot they saw Venus and Rowen fight a shadow sea dragon.  
  
"Fuck, what it that?!!" Kento cried as Mercury scanned it.  
  
"It's the same creature you guys were chasing but it just deformed into something else" she answered the muscular warrior.  
  
"What ever it is, we got to help Venus and Rowen" Sage said as he, Ryo and Sai dashed off to aid their friends.  
  
Sailor Moon, Mercury, Kento, Jupiter and Mars went after the three boys.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!"  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!"  
  
Both of Sai's and Sage's attacks combined as it hit the demon. It howled in pain as Venus and Rowen turned to face their friends.  
  
"Am I glade to see you" Rowen said to them with an appreciative smile.  
  
"Jupiter and Sage's attack should work on this creature since his element it water" Mercury told the others as she scanned the weak spot of the dragon.  
  
"Right" Jupiter said as she got ready to use her attack.  
  
"And I got just the thing" the thunder goddess smirked as she cried "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
Her energy took a form of an electronic dragon as it tackled the shadow dragon.  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!" Sage cried as his attack hit the lake.  
  
The shadow dragon was soon covered with lightning as it screeched from the stinging pain. But it wasn't over yet. The Dragon turned into a different form as it transformed to its oldest form. The red eyed, razor teeth, black shadow dog. It growled at the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"I'll take care of this" Mars told the others as she leaped at the beast.  
  
"Evil Sprits Be Gone!" Mars cried as she placed her ancient scroll on the beast's forehead as the beast froze from his possession.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Arrow Shockwave!"  
  
"Iron Rock Crasher!"  
  
"Flare Up Now!"  
  
All four attacks from Sailor Venus, Rowen, Kento and Ryo, aimed at the shadow dog as it bawled in pain.  
  
"Finish it off Sailor Moon" Mercury ordered Sailor Moon as she nodded and raised her wand.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
The blow hit home base as the shadow soon turned into ashes.  
  
"Wow, that must have been the toughest out of the rest" Venus commented as Sailor Moon plopped on the ground with exhaustion.  
  
"Not quite Princesses Venus" an evil voice spoke as they all shot their heads up to see Malice floating in the air.  
  
His hands were crossed in front of his chest as his eyes were pure black with hatred. Malice held an evil grin on his pale face.  
  
Venus's hands turned into a fist as she glared at him with disgust.  
  
'How dare this guy ruin my date and get away with it' she thought as furry flamed inside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aw, poor Minako. She was so close in having a kiss with Rowen. Oh well, there's always next time. I think the next chapter will be the last. 


	5. GoodBye Ronin Warriors

Behind The Armor  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: Minako and Rowen go on a date while Usagi, Makoto, Sage and Kento go to the arcade again. The two blonds and the purple haired boy get into a fight when they get attacked by one of Malice's shadow demons. They chase after it as Raye and Ryo go after them. Ami and Sai get communicated by Jupiter as they head after them too to the park. Just when Minako was going to get a kiss from the blue haired Ronin Warrior they were attacked by the shadow demon, which turns into a sea dragon. They were able to destroy it but Malice soon appears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Good-Bye Ronin Warriors  
  
Venus's knuckles turned white as she still held her hands into a fist. Anger swam into her at how he busted her perfect date with the most gorgeous guy in the world.  
  
Malice still held his evil grin as he peered down at the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"Today my hunt ends. You all will die in the palm of my hands" he said wickedly as he crushed his palm together to show how he would squash them.  
  
"We'll see about that" Jupiter spat as she and the others also had their hands in a fist form.  
  
Mars was the first to attack. She jumped into the air as she cried "Mars Firestorm Flash!"  
  
Her attack missed as he disappeared away from the blow and sent a swirling black spiral attack at her, ramming into her side.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed as she landed on her knees, holding her gash.  
  
"Mars, you ok?" Ryo asked as he ran to her side.  
  
He could see the cut was pretty deep and knew she would lose blood quickly if they didn't do something quick. Mercury ran just in time to Mars's other side as she checked the wound.  
  
"She'll lose blood if we don't cover it" she said to the others.  
  
"Here, take this!" Sailor Moon spoke as she took out her pink hanky from out of nowhere.  
  
Mercury didn't stop to ask were she kept the hanky since they didn't have pockets but quickly went to minister Mars's wound.  
  
Jupiter was the next to fire up.  
  
"You'll pay for that you bastard!" she cried as she called "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
The thunder disk missed its target as Malice's smile widened and sent a great force at her, aiming her to the hard cement sidewalk.  
  
She grimaced in pain as Sage went to her.  
  
"Makoto, you ok? Speak to me!" he shook her frantically.  
  
Malice turned to Sailor Moon, Kento and Sai as he sent a wind of fire at them.  
  
"AH!" the screamed as they felt the burn touch their skin.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury called out her attack as it splashed threw her injured friends. They were very weak as they lay unconscious on the floor like Jupiter.  
  
Mercury was the next to fall. Malice sent sharp daggers at her from his hand as the blue scout tried to jump out of the way. But she soon messed up as one of the daggers sliced through her leg.  
  
"Ow, my leg" she cried in pain as she fell.  
  
"Mercury!" Venus went to help her injured blue scout friend.  
  
Blood was dripping down the deep cut as Rowen came to help Venus.  
  
"Rowen, give me your bandanna" Venus ordered as he swiftly obeyed and handed it to her.  
  
Venus soon covered the cut with the royal blue bandanna; but it soon turned red as the blood still flowed.  
  
Venus looked around her surroundings. Almost all of her friends were badly injured as they lay on the floor out cold. Rowen, Sage and Ryo were the only ones standing besides her.  
  
She saw Jupiter and Sage, who was still trying to wake her up. Ryo was by Mars's side as she was almost crying in pain. Sai, Kento and Sailor Moon were on unconscious on the floor as their skins were terribly burnt by Malice's attack. And last but not least, Venus looked down at Mercury, who she held in her arms.  
  
Her blood was boiling now as she looked at her fallen friends. She handed Mercury to Rowen as she stood up and looked up at Malice.  
  
"Alright that's it. Enough games" Venus said as he disappeared and then appeared on the ground.  
  
"Hum. let me see, one, two, three, four, four more bugs to crush" the red head said as he counted each remaining survivors.  
  
Venus kept her enraged face as her fist tightened. She started to walk slowly to him as she tried to control herself from springing at him.  
  
She had noticed that Jupiter and Mars had made a bad move as they just dived at him. It made it an easier target for their enemy.  
  
"What's this? I have a volunteer to die first out of the four. So princess, how would you like to die? Fast or slow?" Malice ridiculed as he smiled at the scout.  
  
He was amused at how brave she was acting but he wasn't surprised. He had read many things about these scouts in his life and knew that nothing could stop them when they were enraged. And this blond scout was deeply enraged.  
  
'This should be fun' he thought to himself as he started to form shadow demons in his hand.  
  
The shadows soon formed into beast dogs as they growled at Venus and the others. Rowen rested Mercury down as he went to help Venus. Ryo and Sage went to join the two.  
  
"We'll take care of these guys. You go take down Malice" Sage told the orange scout as he held his long sword firmly.  
  
"My pleasure" Venus agreed in garnishing teeth as she soon charged at the evil boy.  
  
As soon as Venus charged at Malice, the shadow dogs attacked the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"Flare Up Now!" Ryo cried as his fire attack missed one of the demons.  
  
"They're fast" Sage gasped.  
  
"Yeah, but not fast enough!" Rowen yelled as he cried "Arrow Shockwave!"  
  
His attack was able to destroy one. Rowen looked at his two dumfounded friends as a victorious smile spread across his face.  
  
"See what I mean" he said with a wide grin.  
  
The two Ronin Warriors returned his smile as they both said "Let's do it then"  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Venus Meteor Shower!" Venus cried as Malice's surrounding was covered with her Venus's stars.  
  
But he didn't get badly wounded as he disappeared just in time away from it.  
  
"You'll have to do better then that blonde" he mocked as she sprang at him with her "Venus Love Chain Encircle"  
  
The gold chain took hold of her enemy's body as he was shocked from getting caught.  
  
"Now you're going to pay for hurting my friends and for ruining my date!" the Venus princess yelled as she called out "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Her attack didn't do much damage as Malice was still standing.  
  
"Pathetic" he held a wide smirk.  
  
He soon broke free from her love chain as he formed a black sword on his hand. He swung the sword at her as she tried to dodge his moves.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
While Malice was swinging his sword at the scout, Venus had noticed an opening to strike him. The beam went straight to his side as he collapsed.  
  
"Why you" he groaned as he held the wound.  
  
Venus held her hands in front of him, ready to use her crescent beam attack again. She was too busy to notice her friends' eyes stirring as their hands started to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Minako' Sailor Moon thought in her mind as she tried her best to wake up.  
  
She felt pain overwhelm her as her skin felt the burn from Malice's fire attack. With a snap Sailor Moon's eyes opened wide as Mercury, Jupiter and Mars join her.  
  
"What's going on?" Jupiter faltered as she boosted herself to sit up slowly.  
  
She and the other four Sailor Scouts turned to see Rowen, Ryo and Sage fighting Malice's demons as Venus was keeping an eye on the fallen red head.  
  
"You shall now die!" Malice screamed crazily as he sent an ice attack at Venus.  
  
"Ah!" Venus cried as she was frozen to the ground  
  
'Oh no' she thought as she tried to get her feet free from the ice that was gluing her.  
  
"See you later Sailor Sweetheart" Malice said impiously as he held his palm near her face.  
  
Rowen turned to Venus when he saw her losing.  
  
"Venus!" he yelled as the other two Ronin Warriors went to aid her.  
  
But they were stopped as Malice's shadow dogs tackled them.  
  
Venus could see the energy forming in Malice's palm. It was faint yellow glow but it soon grew brighter as it was about to kill her.  
  
As she squint her eyes, ready for the blow, she heard "Mercury Aqua Magic!"  
  
Venus darted her eyes towards her fallen friends, who were now either on their knees or standing. Depending on their condition.  
  
"Leave her alone if you know what's best for you!" Jupiter shouted as she yelled "Jupiter Oak Revolution!"  
  
Malice fell back from the attack as Mars used her "Mars Celestial Fire Surround" to free Venus from her ice grasp.  
  
"Alright Malice, I don't care what your reason here is for but you're going down. Cause in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said as she tried to stand up.  
  
"And in the name of Mercury!" Mercury cried as she stayed on the ground cause of her injured leg.  
  
"And Mars!" Mars added as she stayed on her knees.  
  
"And for Jupiter also!" Jupiter cried as she was up on her feet and ready to use another attack.  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Malice screamed as he was too weak to dodge the thunder attack.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
Both attacks hit the feeble enemy as he struggled to get up.  
  
"And to finish it off Sailor Moon, use your Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Mercury recommended as she saw he was weak in her visor.  
  
"I'm on it" Sailor Moon said as she took out her wand.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" the moon princess cried as she did her spinning and turning and all the other moves she had to, to call out her attack.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Malice let out a horrible scream as he soon turned to black dust.  
  
Pretty soon his demons fallowed him as they turned to dust right on the three Ronin Warriors.  
  
"We did it!" Sailor Moon shrieked as she jumped up and down holding Venus's hand with joy.  
  
"You guys ok?" Jupiter asked when she went to help the three still vigorous Ronin Warriors.  
  
She helped Sage to his feet as he nodded.  
  
"We got to bring the others to the hospital. Quickly!" Mercury said, ended their rejoicing.  
  
They turned to face their wounded friends. Mars was still on her knees holding her cut. Kento and Sai were still unconscious as Mercury had her leg problem.  
  
"But what are we going to tell the doctors. Surly they'll wonder how we got these wounds" Mars pointed out.  
  
"Wait, we can go to my house. I'm sure I'll have some medical stuff there." Mercury suggested as Venus went to help Mars to her feet.  
  
"Let's go then. Beside I'm sure Luna and Artemis can help too" the blond scout informed as she headed towards the park's exit.  
  
Sage and Ryo helped Kento as Sai was helped by Rowen.  
  
Jupiter held Mercury on her back as Sailor Moon and the others fallowed Venus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two days since the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors' battled Malice. Each one was able to get healed as Ami used her ability with medication.  
  
They were now up and about doing normal stuff like normal teenagers would do.  
  
Minako and her girl friends were at the arcade waiting for the Ronin Warriors. School had ended already and Raye was able to meet them when her school was finished.  
  
Rowen had told Minako that he and the other guys had to check something after school and that they would meet later in the Crown Arcade.  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long" Makoto spoke as she stirred her drink with her straw.  
  
It had been an hour since they have been missing and Minako was starting to wonder.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be here" Ami assured as she returned to her book.  
  
Usagi and Raye went to play a car racing game since the Sailor V game was being hogged by a ten year old.  
  
"Mwoahahahah!!!" Usagi laughed scarily as she passed Raye.  
  
"Oh I don't think so!" Raye screamed as she jammed her feet on the peddle.  
  
Her racecar soon passed Usagi's as it went through the finish line.  
  
"HA! I win. Now you owe me a drink Usagi" Raye said holding out her hands as if Usagi would put in on her palm.  
  
Usagi just stuck her tong out at the raven girl as she stormed back to the other scouts. Raye just smirked as she fallowed.  
  
"Hey guys. So who won?" Makoto asked as she moved over for Usagi to sit down.  
  
"I did" Raye said triumphantly as Usagi made a face at her.  
  
"You used your physic magic Raye! You cheated!" Usagi said, pointing an accusing finger at her.  
  
"Now, now. You don't have to be a sore loser Usagi. Anybody can beat you" Raye taunted as Usagi was getting fired up.  
  
"Oh yeah you--!!!"  
  
She was cut off as the Crown Arcade doors automatically opened, letting in five very handsome boys.  
  
"Kento!" Usagi screeched as she went to him and lunged at the purple haired boy.  
  
"Hey Usagi" Kento said lifelessly trying to force a smile.  
  
But Usagi could see the depression in his eyes. All the Sailor Scouts could see it in their Ronin Warriors eyes too.  
  
"What's the matter?" Minako asked Rowen as he plopped down on the booth besides her.  
  
"We went to talk to your queen" he began.  
  
The entire Sailor Scout's mouth dropped.  
  
"What?!!" they all said in unison.  
  
"We received word that your dead queen wanted to see us for something. She congratulated us for saving your skins but she told us bad news." Ryo said bleakly as he leaned on the wall.  
  
"And-what would this bad news be?" Ami asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sage let out a deep sigh as he dimly said "We're leaving."  
  
"What?!!!" the girls said in accord again.  
  
"You heard him. We're going back to our dimension." Kento said.  
  
"No. But why?" Usagi asked almost in tears.  
  
"Queen Serenity said that there was trouble brewing in our time and that our people needed us again. We can't just abandon them just to stay here. Beside this isn't our home" Sai told the group as he could see glumness in the girl's eyes.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Raye asked turning to Ryo.  
  
Ryo gulped as he let out a, "Today."  
  
The girls gasped with shock as the boys hung their head lows with distress.  
  
"We're leaving on the top of Tokyo Tower at sunset. You're queen will transport us back to our dimension. I do hope you'll be there to say goodbye Minako" Rowen said turning to the cheerless goddess of love.  
  
"Of course I'll be there. You can count on it" she said as she stood up to face him.  
  
"We'll all be there" Makoto added as the rest of the scouts stood up to confirm it.  
  
"Ok but we got to go now. We'll see you on the top of Tokyo Tower later k." Sage got out of his seat.  
  
He and the rest of the Ronin Warriors left the staggered girls in misery as they went to pack.  
  
"Who would have thought that this would be the last day we get to see them again" Usagi said now in tears as she cried on Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Stay strong guys. Everything happens for a reason" Ami secured as Minako watched the boys from the window.  
  
'Does this mean I was never destined for you Rowen?' she thought bitterly as she bit her lower lip.  
  
She wanted to cry like Usagi but couldn't bare the embarrassment from her other friends. Beside, she was the leader of the Inner Scouts and she especially couldn't show any sign of weakness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was setting as the cool breeze swept threw the ten beings on the tower. The Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors were all together to say good bye to their new friends.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it" Minako said to the boys as the others bowed their heads with discontent.  
  
"Yeah I guess" Kento said as he stepped up to Usagi.  
  
"Well, see ya Usagi" he said forcing a happy smile to lighten up the gloomy girl.  
  
"Yeah, bye Kento" the pigtailed also tried to force a smile.  
  
Usagi then lunged at him, giving Kento a warm hug. Kento returned the hug as he said, "Hey, think of it like this. At least you'll have food all to yourself from now on and also the Sailor V game."  
  
Usagi just nodded as a tear started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
After they soon parted he went to stand in a certain spot Ryo told him to stand. A bright glow soon appeared as it formed a hug circle around the Ronin.  
  
Rowen motioned Minako to fallow him away from the group as they headed behind the rooftop entrance. The group's eyes fallowed the two as they walked away. But was soon interrupted by the raven haired Ryo.  
  
He went up to the red scout as he held out a hand.  
  
"I know we haven't really gotten along but I have to admit. You're pretty nice at times" he said.  
  
Raye smiled at him as she shook his hand firmly.  
  
"Same here. I'll miss you Ryo of wildfire." She said as Ryo smiled back.  
  
He went to join Kento in the glowing circle.  
  
Sai went up to Ami as Sage went up to Makoto.  
  
"It was nice knowing you Ami" Sai said as he took her hand and placed a light kiss on it.  
  
She blushed as she meekly said "Good Bye Sai."  
  
Unexpectedly, Sage planted a kiss on Makoto's cheeks, making the girl's eyes widen. She was completely shock and hadn't expected it.  
  
"See ya" he said as he gave her a charming smile and ran off to the circle with Sai.  
  
Makoto blushed as Usagi and Raye went to their teasing fit.  
  
While all this was happening Minako and Rowen were saying there goodbyes as well. Rowen looked at Minako as she reflected sorrow in her face.  
  
"Minako, remember when we were on that date?" he asked moving closer to her.  
  
The blond looked up at him as she nodded.  
  
"We were about to do something when we were interrupted." He noted as Minako understood.  
  
"You have no idea how much I cursed when it happened" she said lightly laughing.  
  
"Well, we're alone now" he pointed out as his face was a couple of inches away from hers.  
  
Minako could feel his hot breath on her face as she closed her eyes. She felt him cup her chin with his hand as his lips met hers. Both of them blushed instantly as they kissed for a while.  
  
When they parted they heard Kento calling, "Yo Row! Come on pal, we have to go."  
  
Minako pecked him another small kiss as they then returned to their waiting friends.  
  
"Gee, you guys sure took a long time" Kento gave them a mischievous look.  
  
"Yes, I do wonder what where you doing?" Raye teased as a blush spread on both of the couple's faces.  
  
"Knock it off Kento!" Rowen said in garnishing teeth as he still held his blushing expression.  
  
"Come on Rowen. Get in the circle" Ryo told the blue haired boy as he nodded and ran into the ring.  
  
"Bye Minako. Maybe we will see each other someday" he said; giving her a wink and one last dashing smile as Minako smiled and waved at him.  
  
The Ronin Warriors soon disappeared, away from the Sailor Scouts, and Tokyo's sight forever as the wind blew one last time for them.  
  
Minako heard Makoto sigh deeply as Usagi said "There goes our men."  
  
"I know right? What hunks." Makoto commented as Raye and Ami headed to the roof entrance.  
  
Minako stayed on her ground as she just stared at the spot where Rowen had once stood. Ami saw Minako and called her but Minako said that she would catch up with them later.  
  
When the four scouts left; Minako looked up into the setting sun.  
  
"Bye Rowen. Maybe we will meet again someday" she said softly as her black skirt gestured in the breeze.  
  
'Who knows, maybe I was destined to fall in love with him' she thought as a smile crossed her face.  
  
She then left the empty roof to catch up to her friends.  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end for Behind the Armor. Review this story and tell me what you thought of it. Hope you did enjoy it. ^_^ 


End file.
